


he promised (and he let him)

by chingonas



Series: thruce week 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, ThorBruce Week, ThorBruce Week 2018, Thruce Week 2018, bruce's first time in space, it's sad when you realize they can't explore space because of infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingonas/pseuds/chingonas
Summary: its bruce banner's first time in space and thor makes a couple promises and they're both too in love to notice he can't keep them





	he promised (and he let him)

**Author's Note:**

> thorbruce week day one! the prompt was 'first time'! so here is my addition!

He had never imagined space to be so beautiful, to be so vast and large and full of everything. Outer space had always been more of a distant fact, something he knew had a large impact on the world, something he knew existed, but never something he expected to see up close.

Between fighting on Saakar and fighting on Asgard and stopping Ragnarok and then starting Ragnarok, Bruce hadn’t had any time to really take in the fact he was in space, thousands of lightyears away from home. He put his hand on the glass, staring in awe at all the stars and galaxies laid out before his eyes. For some reason, he wasn’t really scared, it was beautiful. There was so much color, so much life in what was widely known as the dead frontier of planets and stars and burning suns. Everything seemed to have a purpose, where ever it was and whatever it might be. It was so beautiful. So breathtaking.

 “Bruce?” A voice came behind him.

Startled, Bruce whipped around to face whoever called him. It was Thor. A warm feeling buzzed and fluttered in Bruce’s stomach, like millions of butterflies had just started to do circus tricks inside him. Seeing Thor had never really made him like that before, but since their time together on Saakar and Asgard and even on this ship going to Earth, their relationship as friends had definitely begun to grow to a point where Bruce was ridiculously happy whenever he saw Thor. A voice in the back of Bruce’s mind knew it had to be more than friendship. But Bruce ignored it, like he does with every voice in the back of his mind.  

“Sorry,” Bruce muttered. “I was just… It’s pretty.” He gestured to the window. Pretty was an understatement, but how do you explain to someone who’s traveled to every corner to the universe that you’re practically fanboying over your first time in space?

Thor chuckled, his hearty smile making Bruce’s stomach butterflies do a flip or two. “I suppose it is quite beautiful. When everything in it isn’t trying to kill you half the time.”

Bruce laughed too, he glanced back at the window and let himself watch the stars twinkle for a bit. In the distance, a small cluster of stars seemed to be breathing in the way it moved. It was calming.

“I still can’t believe I’m actually in space.” Bruce thought out loud.

Thor raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never been to space before this?”

“Nah,” Bruce shook his head, watching the cluster. “I told you, Saakar is my second planet. Besides Earth. Asgard is- was- my third, I guess.”

Thor frowned. He stepped closer and slowly put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, careful to not startle him. Bruce didn’t move, he accepted it calmly, like it was supposed to be there. He had grown so used to Thor’s touch now.

“Well,” Thor said simply. “We have to do something about that!”

Bruce snorted, turning away from the window to look at the god next to him. “What, are you going to take me on a vacation travelling through space?”

 “Yeah!” Thor grinned widely. “After we get Loki and all the Asgardians and Valkyrie and Korg and Meik all settled on Midgard, then I’ll take you to all the best planets in the universe.”

Bruce smiled, matching Thor’s excited look. “Really? That would be- Oh my god- You don’t have to- That would be amazing!”

Thor nodded profusely. “Yes, it’ll be a date!”

Bruce’s smiled dropped with the speed of a spaceship in hyperspace. His mind thought a mile a minute. _Hyperspace, do they have that? Or is that only Star Wars? Wait- did he say date?_

Thor frowned too. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I- Did you-” Bruce stammered, stepping away from Thor bit by bit. “Did you say _date_?”

Bruce had never seen Thor blush, it was so unheard of, yet here he was, standing in front of a confused, embarrassed, _blushing_ lord- god of thunder.

“I’m sorry. I misread it all.” Thor looked away. “I just figured, since all the time we spent together- I thought-”

“Do you like me?” Bruce asked softly. He internally groaned, realizing how much of a twelve year old he sounded.

 "Of course I like you!” Thor insisted, now sounding a bit offended at the implication he, Thor Odinson, would not like Bruce Banner. “We’re friends!”

“ _Romantically_ , I mean.”

“Oh,” Thor answered, his voice dropping once more. He sounded guilty, apologetic, even. “I do. I really do. But if the feeling isn’t mutual, that is perfectly fine. I misread the entire situation, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfor-”

In a moment of panic and happiness, Bruce moved to place a soft kiss on Thor’s cheek. He pulled back carefully, waiting to get zapped by lightning or something. Instead, he was met with a surprised, smiling look that kind of look ridiculous on the face of a worn out, grizzled, god.

“So I haven’t misread anything.” Thor grinned teasingly.

Running a nervous hand through his hair, Bruce shook his head. Now it was his turn to be flustered. “No, you really haven’t. I like you too. Romantically, I mean.”

Thor pulled Bruce by the arm, holding him by the waist with his other one. Bruce let him, the urge to run and escape wasn’t there, instead, he felt calm. He was happy. He felt like he was home. Up close, Bruce could see all the scars and marks on Thor’s face he would’ve missed if he hadn’t been so close. There were cuts and bruises from being thrown about in battle, the area where Hela had taken his eye out was slowly, very slowly healing and the blood was drying up. To anyone else, he probably might have looked terrifying. To Bruce, he looked perfect.

“After we get everyone on Midgard,” Thor whispered. Bruce realized suddenly how close they were. If Thor leaned in any further… “I’m taking you to every single planet in the universe.”

“Promise?” Bruce whispered.

Thor answered with a gentle kiss, filling the gap between them. Bruce let him, the butterflies in his stomach going haywire as their lips met. It wasn’t a world stopping kiss, it was somehow better than that. It was calm and reassuring. Bruce felt like nothing in the world was going to hurt him as long as he was here, with Thor, in his arms.

Thor pulled back and a twinge of sadness hit Bruce as he did. It was quickly replaced as Thor gave him a soft, gentle smile.

 Thor’s voice broke the small silence between them. “I promise.”

Part of Bruce knew it was impossible, there was no way Thor could actually take him to all the planets. There would be work to do on Earth- people to save, aliens to fight- there was always a city that needed saving, and they were going to have to do it. And what if something happened where he’d be stuck in the Hulk again? Unable to get out, destroying everything in his path? The ideas of all that could go wrong, all the prevented the trip… It all bombarded Bruce’s thoughts, worrying him to no end.

But, Thor had promised, he remembered. And the little light that came from the stars, the moons, and all the galaxies and nebulas made him look so much more genuine. Bruce quickly pictured and imagined it, the planets they would visit together, the alien friends they’d make, the weird food they’d laugh about and eat. There were other heroes on Earth, new ones popping up every single day. Space was huge and kind of scary, but he would be with Thor. Isn’t that all that mattered?

“I will take you to every star and every galaxy.” Thor promised.

 

And Bruce let him.


End file.
